1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, if a control board is mounted to a motor including a bus bar holder, various fixing methods are used. For example, a notch portion is provided in the control board and a rib is hooked in the notch portion, such that the control board is fixed to the motor.
Further, if the motor includes a bus bar holder embedded with a sensor connection bus bar, the sensor connection bus bar may be connected to an external controller through the connector portion of the bus bar holder.
In this case, connection between the circuit board connection terminal of the wiring member embedded in the bus bar holder and the circuit board encounters unexpected problems. That is, there is a need for strongly connecting the circuit board to the circuit board connection terminal. Further, there is a need for the circuit board to be disposed in the bus bar holder with high position accuracy.